


真心給我一滴淚

by Cold



Series: 真心給我一滴淚 [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: Brandt昏迷瀕臨死亡之際遇到了死神助手，告訴他只要搜集其他世界中3個真心為他哭泣的人的眼淚就可以復活，於是他依序碰到了Street，Doug，最後當死神助手Phil為他留下最後一滴淚時，Brandt甦醒復活了過來與Ethan告別 .......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 韓劇梗：原名49天，講述的是一名女子受重傷昏迷即將死亡之際碰到了死神助手之類的，告訴他只要集齊3個人真心為他流淚，她即可復活，於是他就偶爾附身到姊姊身上集眼淚，結果發現她以為會為她流淚的人比她想像的還要少的故事，故事的結局是死神助手是他姊姊死去的戀人，眼淚是集齊了，但主角還是掛了，但帶給剩下的人美好的49天。

Brandt在成為特工的第一天就接受了自己可能會隨時死亡的事實，不同於電影中所演或是某位傳奇人物，特工是個高危的工作。即使在從前線退下來成為首席參謀後，Brandt也沒有抱著一絲僥倖認為自己可以有個好的善終。克里姆林宮的落水事件可是明明白白的擺在那。

於是平靜的接受自己因為在IMF部長旁而腦部中彈，生命垂危的躺在病床上也就不是什麼大事了。

「也許是少了某位的狗屎運。」Brandt看著躺在床上的自己自言自語道

「也許沒有」一把陌生的男聲突然從旁傳了過來，Brandt被嚇了一跳，他驚慌地看向身旁，一個身著黑西裝的男人站在了他旁邊。

「你是誰?」Brandt驚魂未定的問道

「我是死神的助手，你可以叫我任何你想叫的名字。」眼前的男人帶著一抹微笑的地說道。

「死神的助手.....?」隨著自己複述的話，成千上萬個嘲諷已在Brandt的腦海中冒出

「沒錯，我來這是為了告訴你如何讓你可以復生。」面對Brandt的懷疑，男人依舊是噙著微笑不疾不徐地說道

「讓我理清一下....」Brandt皺起眉頭，然後攏了把自己的頭髮後，帶著似乎是在解開最困難的謎題的口吻說「你是死神，然後你要讓我....先假定我死亡....復生?」

「死神助.....」男人話還未說完，就接受到Brandt略帶怨恨的眼神，他頓了下後隨即改口道

「別管他了，重點是你馬上就要死了。」

腦中大叫著胡扯的Brandt雖然覺得這整件事都太詭異跟不科學，但因為現在的他正用一種靈魂出竅的方式看著自己的身體，所以他也就站不腳地說對方在騙他。

「雖然我挺懷疑這真實性，不過還是謝謝你的好意，不知道你有沒有發現，我可以很好地處理這個。」聽完Brandt的話後，男人只是挑高了一邊的眉毛，帶了個深意的笑容揮了下手後說道

「我可以發現你能很好的處理死亡特工Brandt，但不曉得他能不能....」

下一秒，Brandt發現自己與男人身處在一間牢房中，他的隊長正赤身裸體地被吊在鐵鍊上，Brandt記起了Ethan正在臥底中。

Brandt能看見原本很好的掌控場面的Ethan突然臉色一變，本來欲套對方情報的話也嘎然而止，某種不妙的感覺立刻襲上了Brandt的心頭

「Ethan!」話語飄盪在空氣中，但牢房內的人沒有半個人聽到，除了自己與身旁的男人。Brandt看著Ethan以極度冒險的方式撂倒了眼前的敵人，然後大吼大叫的讓Benji找一條最快出去的道路。

「讓人驚艷，但我不認為他有好好思考過自己的安危與任務的重要性。」溫和的嗓音一語中的地說道，而Brandt開始懷疑旁邊這個男人在做死神助手前，根本就是某個機構裡的官僚。

「很明顯地是的。」Brandt咬牙切齒地說道

「在你的心理，你也不認為自己就可以這樣輕鬆死亡的，不是嗎?特工Brandt。」男人輕柔地反問向Brandt。Brandt揉了揉自己的額角，他嘆了口氣後說道

「我希望下回可以別在攤上這個傢伙」

 

「所以呢?方法是什麼?」看著向遠方跑去的Ethan，Brandt無奈的問向身旁的男人。

「你需要集齊3滴從其他世界而來的眼淚，出自那些真心為你哭泣的人。」男人說明道

「.........既然是別的世界，那會有人為我哭泣?.......」聽到條件後的Brandt不禁覺得自己是不是真的被子彈搞爛自己的腦子，才能幻想出這麼個男人跟這麼個沒有邏輯的條件。

「有類似於你的存在。」似乎早料到會有此問題的男人未做遲疑地回答道

「...帶路吧....」已經放棄抵抗不合理的Brandt疲累地說道，他看了眼男人示意要稱呼他什麼名字。

「任何名字。」

「帶路吧，黑衣男。」Brandt發誓場景變化前，他看見了男人了然的微小笑容。

 

『狼狗?』Brandt看著一隻體格壯碩的狼犬奔跑經過了自己的身旁，他看了一眼四周，他似乎是身處在一處沙灘上，他低頭瞟了瞟自己的衣著

「搞什麼?」Brandt發現自己正身著戰術背心，脖子佩戴著無線電通訊設備，這樣的全副武裝如果不是因為他現在身處在和平的沙灘上，Brandt會以為他馬上就要去執行什麼任務。

「在這個世界，你叫Brian.....」旁邊的黑衣男話都還沒說完，一聲驚訝的男聲從他們的面前傳來

「Gamble.......」眼前的男人身穿一件上面繡有SWAT四個大字的運動服，而光憑此Brandt就可以不費力的推斷出對方應該是某個地方的特警隊員。但還沒等他將對方打量完畢，眼前那個本來一副見了鬼的樣子的男人一瞬間變了臉色，男人以迅雷不及掩耳的速度掏出了槍指向了他。

「馬上把手舉起來，該死。」有些頭疼的Brand想著他怎麼沒注意到這個，他邊舉起手邊轉過頭看向旁邊的黑衣男。他無聲的詢問道

「Brian Gamble，你是前特警隊員現劫囚的通緝犯。」

「感謝你遲來的說明。」Brandt在心中翻了下白眼後諷刺地說道

「我不管你在講什麼，現在他媽的給我閉上嘴。」對面男人氣極敗壞的怒吼傳了過來，但老實說這樣的憤怒並沒有震懾到這邊的Brandt一絲一毫，他畢竟還是一名挺資深的特工不會被這樣的情景就嚇到了。Brandt目前想著的只有等等該如何奪下對方的槍然後拿到他想要的訊息。而當他思索著等下的時機時，一旁的黑衣男突然雲淡風輕補充道

「另外一說，你在這個世界已經死了，而殺了你的是他。」

Brandt看著眼前端著槍警戒著慢慢逼近的男人，他覺得自己不能再更幸運了。

「Awesome。」他乾癟地說道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這其中絕對有所謂的"私人恩怨"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對動物的不友善預警

舉著槍的男人看起來就像個實體化的 _憤怒。_

 

Brandt是不知道眼前的這個男人為何殺了這個名為Brian Gamble的 **他** ，但毫無疑問的， **這其中絕對有所謂的** **"** **私人恩怨"** **。**

他皺了皺眉，Brandt緩慢地舉起了自己的手，他還不確定自己應不應該開口，也許現在的任何一句話都能出了差錯。

「這怎麼可能.....你應該已經死了.......我看到了！....你他媽的死了！」那名特警隊員咬牙切齒地說道，那些話一個字一個字的從他嘴吐出，就像硬擠出來似的。

Brandt仍舊未置一詞，毫無回應。他在等著，等待著這個男人更靠近他。

因為很明顯的，雖然舉著槍，但眼前的男人並未是現在場上的主控者，不知出於何種原因，他已全然失控，甚至有些歇斯底里了。

而只要距離適當，Brandt不需要一秒就能奪下他的槍。 

 

『再一步』Brandt冷靜地在心裡默念著。

 

但出乎Brandt意料的是，男人並未踏出那一步，他只是移動了自己的方向，繞著圈向著Brandt的背後走去，雙手仍牢牢握著槍指著他。

Brandt在心裡嘆了一口氣。他想也許是他剛剛的蓄勢待發太露出馬腳了。但除此之外，這也大大的說明了一件事。

 

這個男人並不是一名草包。

 

就算他不是處在他的最佳狀態，這人仍是一名非常有經驗的特警隊員，而且最糟的是可能還技術精良。

Brandt完全不會懷疑他可能是這兒最棒的。但...

當那名特警隊員靠近他的背後，朝他逐步靠進時，Brandt還是能感受到對方緊張的情緒，男人呼吸急促，而且錯誤的離他太靠近了。

 

 也許是對方是想檢查他身上是否有所危險，但這真是大錯特錯。

 

Brandt在感受到後背輕微堅硬感的下一秒鐘後，他就已經旋過了身。他避開了射擊可能的軌道，用左手臂快速地捲過了對方的手肘，而如果他想，他可以現在就折斷男人的手。

槍就是在這時突然無預警的擊發了。而Brandt確定自己還沒使上掰斷對方手肘的力氣。

『也許現在真的該毫不留情了。』Brandt一瞬間閃過了這絲的念頭。

但最終，比起讓對方吊上三個月的石膏，Brandt還是只是用了自己的右手肘，讓它精準且強力的砸在了對方的太陽穴上。

特警隊員在Brandt的面前立刻倒下了，然後陷入了沉沉的昏迷。

 

手槍擊發的聲音仍有些震耳欲聾，Brandt掃了一眼昏迷男人那右手掌上的繃帶，不可否認的，Brandt有些意外於剛剛槍枝走火的這件事，照理說，槍枝脫手而出都比誤擊來得正常，有鑑於對方明顯是名優秀的特警員，但看來對方真的不在最佳狀態，而手上的傷勢也解答了不少的問題。

Brandt相信對方平日裡一定更為難纏。但話又說回來，Brandt雖然肯定對方的能力，但他依舊有自信自己能從對方手裡輕鬆地奪下槍來，畢竟這人可不是什麼傳奇特工不是嗎?

 

甚至在某方面來說，他也曾在這部分贏過某位他認識的傳奇特工。

 

「那一定非常痛。」默默在一旁看完整場對峙的黑衣男，開口留下了這句聽不出是憐憫還是嘲諷的話語。

Brandt看了一眼這位在剛才既沒幫忙也沒走開的男衣男，他現在基本確信對方在不管何時，一定做過官僚，甚至很有可能，他與自己身處在同樣的特殊行業中。

「我不得不。因為他的後援看起來非常恐怖。」Brandt苦著臉撿起了落在沙灘上的特警隊員的槍。然後馬上回過身，迅速地開了一槍。

子彈落在了遠處的沙灘上，沙子濺起，勘勘阻止了往這兒狂奔而來的大狼狗。

 「天啊......我想像不到我有一天會對一隻狗狗開槍。」Brandt不可置信地對著自己喃喃自語說道。

而顯然這樣的威嚇對於那隻大傢伙來說也只是短暫的，牠雖然停下了自己的腳步，但仍在低鳴著發出威脅，且死死的盯著Brandt。

 『這個?簡直趕上克羅帝亞的夢魘程度了。』Brandt在慢慢後退並又朝狗狗面前的沙灘上開了一槍後，在心裡如此想道。

 


End file.
